The positioning of threaded rods in place until its grouted has been practiced in different ways throughout the history of overhead rock grouting. Conventional methods include manual positioning where a person has to position the threaded rod in a predefined position by attaching the threaded rod to support sections that extend across the space in which the grout is to be pumped into. Other methods include threading on expandable heads, but it is not the best method as it is costly and expandable heads effectively restrict the grout pumped through them, and also if the hole is oversized, the assembly won't work well.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a spring suspension clip configured to steadily clip a threaded rod, and to hold the rod in position until the grout is pumped in and facilitated to set.